Saban Entertainment
Saban Entertainment was a production company founded by Haim Saban in 1983 that distributed Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Saban Entertainment was shut down in 2002. The company was known for importing various animes such as Dragon Ball Z and the first three Digimon series. Saban is also known for adapting various live action Japanese shows such as Power Rangers, Big Bad Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Metal Hero. History Early years Saban Entertainment was formed in 1983 as "Saban Productions." The first Saban logo depicted a Saturn-like planet with the word "Saban", in a Pac-Man style font, going across the planet's ring. The planet had five lines under the word "Productions." Several years later, the company created Saban International, for international distribution of it's shows (note: though used interchangeably with "Saban Internation Paris", they were technically two different entities). In 1986, Saban Productions bought the foreign rights to the DIC Entertainment library of children's programming, and then sold the rights to Jean Chalopin. DIC then sued Saban for damages and in 1991, DIC and Saban reached a settlement. In 1988 the company renamed itself Saban Entertainment. Partnership with Marvel Comics New World Animation (The Incredible Hulk), Saban (X-Men), and Marvel Films Animation (Spider-Man: The Animated Series) each produced a Marvel series for television. In July 1996, Fox Children's Network secured rights from Marvel Entertainment Group for Captain America, Daredevil and Silver Surfer and additional characters to be developed into four series and 52 episodes over seven years. Also in July, Saban formed a new division, Saban Enterprises International, to handle international licensing, merchandising and promotional activities under president Michael Welter. Oliver Spiner, senior vice president of Saban International, takes over operational duties previously handled by Welter. Eric Rollman was promoted from senior vice president production to executive vice president of Saban Animation. Saban and ARD TV Network of Germany agreed in August 1996 to a three year, $50 million co-production and library program licensing agreement. Six co-produced children's series totaling 182 from German author Michael Ende with two new shows, Jim Button and Night of the Wishes. Also, a part of the agreement 390 half-hour episodes of existing children's TV programs and 30 telefilms were acquired by ARD. In 1996, Fox Children's Productions merged with Saban Entertainment to form Fox Kids bringing the Marvel Productions amd Marvel Films Animation library. Marvel was developing a Captain America animated series with Saban Entertainment for Fox Kids to premiere in fall 1998. However, due to Marvel's bankruptcy the series was canceled before the permiere. Ironically, both Marvel and Saban would become parts of of The Walt Disney Company; Saban (renamed BVS Entertainment) in 2002 and Marvel by the end of 2009. BVS Entertainment On July 23, 2001, it was announced that the group would be sold to The Walt Disney Company as part of the Fox Family Worldwide (now ABC Family Worldwide) by Hiam Saban and News Corporation, and on October 24, 2001, the sale was complete and the group was renamed BVS Entertainment. The last official program and fully produced and distributed by Saban Entertainment was Power Rangers Time Force. However, Power Rangers Wild Force was the last series created by Saban and the latest in which will have collaboration (Saban created the series and produced oly pre-production, following the acquisition of Fox Family Worldwide, the show belongs to copyright of Disney and was distributed by BVS, although the show was produced by MMPR Productions, the producer of the Power Rangers during the Saban era.) Saban International Paris Saban International Paris, later SIP Animation, was a television production company based in France that opperated from 1977 to 2008. Saban International Paris was found in France by Haim Saban and Jacqueline Tordjamn in 1977 as a television production company. In 1983, Saban International Paris moved into the animation field. The studio would go on to produce many animated series for Fox Kids Europe in the 1990's and 2000's. Hiam Saban departed the company in 2001 with the purchase of Fox Family Worldwide, which was followed by the Walt Disnay company and a name change to SIP Animation on October 1, 2002. SIP continued to co-produce animated series with Jetix Europe (previously Fox Kids Europe) during the 2000's. SIP Animation was closed in 2008. Sensation Animation Sensation Animation was a renamed portion of Saban Entertainment to continue dubbing Digimon episodes from 2002 to 2003. Video Category:A-Z Category:Production companies